


Satinalia in Kirkwall

by ashley_actually



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Satinalia, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_actually/pseuds/ashley_actually
Summary: Post TrespasserVarric Tethras is enjoying a break in his Viscount duties. He has gathered a group of friends together at his home favourite bar to celebrate the holidays but most of the Inquisition is otherwise occupied. Varric is most certainly not missing one member of the Inquisition in particular.





	

It was a cold and blustery Satinalia night. However the rain was doing little to dampen the spirits of the locals. There was a commotion throughout Kirkwall, but this time it was the good kind. Revelers danced in the streets, children darted in and out playing games, and the air was filled with the sound of music and laughter. Varric Tethras made his way through Lowtown and smiled at the scene. It was nights like this that almost made up for all the paper work he was forced to deal with.

“Viscount.” A voice spoke from the shadows.

“Not tonight, I’m afraid a different fool has that job.”

Aveline moved into the light, rolling her eyes. “Must you follow every silly tradition of this ridiculous holiday?”

“Where’s your Satinalia spirit Aveline?”

“It’s all good for you. You get to hang up your hat for today while someone else cleans up after all the drunken idiots out there. Handing out food and toys was fine, but did you really have to give out ale too?”

“Oh I didn’t give out enough for anyone to get drunk off of. Any drunken idiocy you find was bought and paid for, which is good for the economy.”

Aveline huffed. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself Varric, I’ll find my holiday spirit in an hour when my patrol is over and I go home to my family.”  
“Bring them by the tavern I’ve got a present for little Marigold.”

“Two is too young for The Hanged Man Varric. I’ll bring her by the keep tomorrow. You better have not got her another toy lock picking kit.”

“It’s a useful skill to learn! But don’t worry I got her something completely boring, I promise.”

“Mmhmm.” Aveline gave Varric’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze as she moved past him. “Happy Satinalia Varric.”

“Happy Satinalia Guard Captain.”

Varric pushed open the doors of The Hanged Man and went inside. He could feel the warmth of the roaring fire from the doorway. Thankfully the new roof had been completed last week, so it wasn’t raining inside. Fixing up his favourite watering hole hadn’t been at the top of Varric’s to do list but he couldn’t ignore the place completely. A new coat of paint, some new drapes and tapestries, a few rugs thrown here and there and the place almost looked respectable. It still smelled like home though, he didn’t think there was anything he could do to get that smell out. Business had been good at the Tavern even through the renovations but tonight there was only a small crowd. Most people were either partying in the streets or having dinner with their families. Varric made his way over to the table of ne’er-do-wells that he had gathered here tonight.

“Well finally our lovable dwarven host has deigned to grace us with his presence.” Hawke rose from the table and pulled Varric into a tight hug.

“I see you started drinking without me.”

“Don’t worry we put it all on your tab.” Hawke said.

Varric let out a bark of laughter and shook Fenris’s hand. “Glad you could make it Elf.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Fenris wrapped an arm around Hawke and she leaned into him smiling. Varric knew things had been rocky for awhile after their reunion at Weisshaupt but he was happy to see that it had all smoothed over. Fenris couldn’t stay mad at Hawke for long, hell nobody could.

“Don’t worry Varric your absence gave us some time to get to know your friends here.” Isabella smiled and ran her hand lightly down Krem’s arm. Krem coughed and sputtered his ail.

The Iron Bull smacked Krem on the back. “Careful with that one she’s nothing but trouble. You wouldn’t believe some of the things I’ve heard.”

“All true. Big trouble sailing on a big boat, that’s me.”

“I like boats.” Krem offered. Isabella winked at him.

“Anyway, Varric it’s good to see you.”

“You too Tiny. How’s Sparkler?”

“All work and no play. We are meeting up for First Day somewhere on the Tevinter border.” Bull picked up the crystal necklace he was wearing and spoke into it. “The things I’m going to do to you.” The necklace responded with aroused laughter. Varric shook his head and moved on.

“Hero, Jr! It’s good to have some of the Grey Wardens’ finest here with us. Thanks for your help transporting and giving out the goods today.”

“Thank you for letting us be a part of it Varric. It was nice to do a simple act of kindness. There were a lot of smiling faces. I hope the Wardens can be involved in more work like that. Remind us what we’re fighting for.” said Rainier.

“Yeah it wasn’t a bad day,” added Carver.

Varric shook both of their hands. Noticing something on the younger Hawke’s wrist Varric pulled up his sleeve. There was a delicate daisy chain encircling his wrist.

“New tattoo?”

Carver turned slightly red. “Yes, well Merrill was my life line during the whole fake calling thing. It’s a reminder”

“I think it’s pretty” Merrill said taking Carver’s hand.

“They’re in love. It’s adorably disgusting.” Hawke said.

Carver hurled a piece of bread at Hawke’s head. “You’re one to talk.”

“I’m happy for you and your disgusting love. How are you Daisy?” Varric said dropping his voice slightly.

Merrill reached out and squeezed his hand. “I’m well Varric.”

There was more to be asked and said about the contacts Merrill was making in the elven community, and the information she was getting on the next thorn in Varric’s side, but that would wait. Tonight they were going to ignore reality and celebrate. Varric sat back in his chair and sipped his ale. Not everyone was able to make it to Kirkwall. Turning the Inquisition from an official force into an underground affair was keeping a lot of people occupied. Varric hoped that wherever the rest of his friends were they were taking a break today.

“So Varric, do you have any stories for us?” Rainier asked.

“Ah yes the tale of the never ending meetings and the mountain of paperwork, I’m afraid it’s not a very interesting one.”

“Interesting or not, you’ve done good work here Varric.”

“Thanks Hero.” Varric clinked his glass against Rainer’s and took a long drink.

“Our Varric has gone respectable on us, I wonder who’s to thank or blame for that.” Hawke said with a grin.

“Oh there’s a whole group of people who share that blame.” Varric answered.

“But maybe one person had a bigger influence than others.” Bull offered.

“Her inquisitorilness was an inspiration to us all Tiny.”

“I’m not talking about the boss.”

“I see Sparkler has been filling your head with nonsense.”

“Have not!” Dorian’s voice emanated from Bull’s necklace.

“I thought he was full of crap but there was a definite moment between you two at the end of the council.”

“Ha!” said Dorian.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Varric said, but he knew exactly what Bull was talking about.

“Blackwall back me up here.” Bull said.

“Well there was certainly a lot of staring.” Rainier offered.

Varric groaned. He had hoped that the staring had gone unnoticed and that he hadn’t actually stared as long as he thought he did.

“Ooh Varric’s got a girlfriend.” Carver teased.

“I really don’t.” Varric said firmly.

“Everyone leave Varric alone and drink the drinks he bought you.” Hawke said.

“I’ve got a story,” Isabella interjected, “about the time I met the King and Queen of Ferelden.”

“We’ve heard it.” Fenris said.

“Not everyone here has heard it.” She shot back.

“How about how you tell us how you managed to steal the Tome of Koslun out of the hands of the Arishok?” Bull asked.

“That’s a good one too. Not as sexy I’m afraid.” She added to Krem before starting her tale.

Varric sat back and half listened to the story he knew well. Isabella was almost as good with exaggeration as he was. He was agitated from his friends good-natured teasing. His thoughts regarding the Seeker had been a little muddled since the council. Some days he was sure that there absolutely had been a moment. He had looked at her and she had looked at him and the air between them had been charged with possibility. Other days he was sure he was building up everything in his head out of loneliness or boredom. Every day he was completely sure he was a damn fool who was too old for this.

The restructuring of the Inquisition and her work rebuilding the Seekers had kept Cassandra busy since the Exalted Council. Their usual correspondence had dwindled; she hadn’t even reacted to the book yet. Varric knew she had to have some choice words about her characterization. The only thing she had sent was a letter requesting an official meeting with the Viscount to discuss business. What business could she possibly have with him? Was she making some sort of formal protest against the publication of the book? He had sent back a confirmation for their meeting and also invited her to tonight’s dinner if she could pull herself away from her duties for a minute. She said she would try, and then nothing. In that nothingness his brain had conjured up a whole bunch of nonsense. Curse of the storyteller. Varric just needed to see her again. He would say something stupid to get under her skin, she would make a disgusted noise and fix him with a withering stare, and then everything would go back to normal.

Just then the door to the tavern opened. Varric looked up hopefully but it was just his stand-in for the day. The man swayed back and forth, the Viscount crown askew on his head. Noticing Varric looking at him the man wandered over.

“Now we’re in a story about the story. If this isn’t a game, then what’s the point?”

“Who says there has to be a point? How’s the crown treating you?” Varric asked.

The man fiddled with the crown. “I get to wear it until midnight.”

“Yes you do.” Varric assured him.

“Alright then, keep your eyes open.” The man wandered off to his usual spot.

The Iron Bull leaned towards Varric and spoke quietly, “you know you looked pretty disappointed when he walked in. Like you were hoping he was someone else.”

“Can it Tiny.”

Varric sighed. This was ridiculous, he was being ridiculous. The Seeker would either show up tonight or in the next few days and it wouldn’t make a difference. Sure if this was one of his stories she would show up just when he’d given on her. They’d drink some nog, maybe even share a moment under the prophet’s laurel, but he wasn’t a character in one of his books. There wasn’t going to be any Satinalia miracles for Varric Tethras. The door opened again. Varric didn’t bother looking up, but then he heard her.

“Hello everyone, my apologies for being late,” said Cassandra Pentaghast. “The mud made traveling difficult.”

Varric looked at her. The rain had plastered her hair to her head and her armour was splashed with mud. Quite frankly she looked like something the cat dragged in. But the moment Varric laid his eyes on her a warm feeling of happiness spread throughout his body.

_Well shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part one. I'd like to get part two up in a few days if my own holiday celebrations don't get in the way. It'd be cruel to just leave it here. I've been a fan of Cassandra/Varric since the game first came out but this is the first time I've tried writing them. All spelling/grammar/canon errors are my own.  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
